


Things I Wish I Had Said

by Buttonforbutter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Depressing, M/M, Sad, brucie wucie, maybe it's can be cute, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: Bruce didn't know how to express his love for Clark. He didn't want to tell him about how he felt. So instead, he wrote it down. He knew he should've told him, he wanted to tell him. But he couldn't, because now he was gone, gone forever.Sorry, I don't think I'm good at writing. So if this is bad then oof.





	Things I Wish I Had Said

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I felt compelled to write this up after seeing my favorite artist's works. Causeimanartist is their tumblr. :). Sorry this fic is sad, I'm making it sort of sad, sort of happy because I'm sad due to a recent unfortunate event. I'll make a happy one soon.  
> My Bruce got kind of ooc because the song was a bop.

God Clark, there are so many things that I want to tell you, if only I could tell you. The biggest, most important thing that I'd want to tell you is that I love you. And I have for around a month now. I know, me loving you could be this silly, little thing that will go away with time. I kind of hope it goes away but here's something that I'll never admit to anyone but only to myself, I sort of like being in love with someone. It's nice having that warm feeling in my chest, and being happy every time I get see you. Sure, knowing that I'll never confess my love to you, and knowing that you'll never love me back, for obvious reasons, does make me feel quite sad every so often. But I like spending hours on end just thinking about you. I like feeling all warm and fuzzy inside every time you carry me because we need to fly during a mission. I like having late night conversations with you about life.

There's so much about you. I can't even begin to describe you with words, and if I do, I would have to use every word in the dictionary because you are all of those. I'll try to describe you and what I like about you but I can't promise that it'll be a good list. Here's some things I like about you; your charming smile, your midwestern accent, your tendency to help people, always being there for me even when I'm not the nicest to you, having a special way with words that only a few people in the world have, and the list goes on and on. 

As you can tell, me being in love with you hasn't affected anything. I can still think rationally and I'm not giving off any vibes about me taking a liking to you. If it did distract me, or if it ever does, I already know what I would do. I would have to go on a break from the Justice League. More specifically from you, but I wouldn't say anything like that. I can only hope that my feeling won't affect anything. And me writing this is just how I'll express my love for you. I feel as that if I do this, then I won't ever get distracted by you and slip up. My love for you is slowly growing and I'm writing this so it won't get worse. 

I haven't felt this way since I had that weird crush, phase thing going on with Selina. She ended up finding out about how I felt for her after some teasing she had done to me and my emotions sort of slipped through. We were going to date but I decided against it for reasons I'd rather not explain. That lasted about half a year and I would say this whole ordeal happened around three years ago. I will admit, Sometimes it was nice to have a crush on her. Though, it's nicer to be in love with you because you don't do illegal things and you've always been generally nicer. 

Anyways, the point of this entry is to tell you two things. First thing, when I first noticed my attraction towards you. Second thing, what happened today that made my heart ache. Don't worry, the heart ache was in a good way, if that makes sense. 

The first thing. The first time I noticed my feelings for you was when we both were locked up in the Luthor Corps building and there was some kryptonite in the walls that was hurting you. I realized how much of a loss that would be if you were to suddenly not be in my life anymore. Then, I thought about how much I loved you. How much I actually loved you. I didn't say anything, as you already know, but I did act a little different. If you were wondering why I tried my hardest to get us out of that room, it's because I didn't want you to die, no, I was not going to leave that room with a dead Superman. A dead Clark Kent. It wasn't because I was stressed recently and needed something to distract me that would also save us. That was just a lie of many that I have been telling you lately. It sort of hurts to lie to you. 

The second thing that I need to tell you is still making my heart ache as I rethink about it. And like I said before, it's not in a bad way. I know that might not make sense if you just hear that so here's the full story. You came over to my place with no reason besides wanting to see me. I played it off as a I don't care type of thing though I did try to give off some vibes to show that I do at least somewhat care, I hope you got them. And you laid your head on my shoulder for a little bit while I typed away with some information about Harvey on my computer. I didn't say anything but when your head first made contact with my shoulder, my heart skipped a beat. I did manage to control my heart rate the best I could. I didn't want you to notice how irregular my heart rhythm was. Then for you to think that I had heart problems or I was going to die soon. You didn't mention anything about my heart. I'm going to assume that you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary if you were listening to my heart. I'm ninety-nine percent positive you were listening to my heart because I remember you once told me that whenever you rested you head on someone's chest you liked to listen to their heart beat as well. 

There are a few things, a few big things, that are holding me back from telling you how I truly feel about you. There's me wanting to not date someone on the team, you being with Lois, or being something with Lois because your relationship with her is getting kind of weird, me not wanting to get rejected and have a cruel heart break, and me being a stubborn man and not telling you how I feel. 

I was listening to a few songs yesterday and one of them made me think about the situation that I'm currently in with you. It's about a person loving someone but they ~~don't~~ can't tell the person that they love them. The person didn't want to tell the person how they felt because having a friendship with them was better than nothing. I'm not going to give you the song because I'm mean like that. I'll tell you one thing Clark, that song was a total bop. 

I know I'm just scribbling down my thoughts and what I want to say to you and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for being disorganized but I can't help that for this entry, the first entry. There is so much that I want to say to you and all of this nonsense is the shortest that I can get when talking about you. Otherwise, each sentence in this would be as long as a book. Maybe that was an over exaggeration but that's how long I feel like each reason of my love for you is. 

I just love you Clark and I don't know if I want you to know that. 

I think I don't want you to know that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short! I'm sure that the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
